


Catching snowflakes

by amtrak12



Series: Toltzmann drabbles [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Catch a snowflake on your tongue! The childhood echo hums in her mind.</i>
</p><p>Holtzmann in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching snowflakes

It's snowing: thick, lofty flakes. They fall swiftly but touch ground with the gentlest of landings. The sidewalk is already covered.

_Catch a snowflake on your tongue!_

The childhood echo hums in her mind; Holtzmann tips her head back. Closes her eyes and sticks out her tongue.

The snow falls around her.

"Holtzy, let's load up."

She blinks. Patty gestures by Ecto-1. Holtzmann saunters to her.

A clump of flakes brushes Patty's collar, settles against her neck.

_Mine._

Holtzmann lunges. Licks a solid line from Patty's collar bone to her ear.

"Holtzmann! Man, what the hell?"

Holtzmann grins. "Caught it."

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @ amtrak12


End file.
